


Teen Wolf Kinktober Collection '17

by moonlightcalls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Bodyswap, Bondage, Bukkake, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Off-screen, One Shot, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Size Difference, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Strength Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Eh, I tried. Starts of with Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski





	1. Day 1: Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Aphrodisiacs

**Author's Note:**

> -None of these are beta'd  
> -I wrote each set of prompts with at least 5 minutes  
> -They're complete  
> -Chapter Summary will show Pairing
> 
> I'VE NEVER WRITTEN SO MUCH SMUT IN ONE GO

~~Sleepy Sex~~ Somnophilia

When he got through the door, the first thing Peter did was loosen his tie. He heaved a sigh, as he could still hear the tv on and the easy breathing of his mate. He had hoped Stiles didn't wait too long for him. Peter told him he would be late for their dinner, and then he had missed it completely.

In all honesty he wanted to kill someone.

He'd already been making plans of making it up to him. Until then he wanted to sleep. Making his way to the bedroom he took of his jacket, and started to unbutton his shirt. Peter couldn't help make a sound at the sight waiting for him.

On the bed was his boy, belly down, legs open. The light from the tv was making a pretty blue light dance across his skin. Peter took a deep breath. Fuck. He could smell the dried sweat and cum, and the lube.

He grinned. Well... Peter could still have some fun. But just to be sure, he made his way over to slip a finger into the wet hole. It went in easy. He undressed promptly and got into bed. Stiles wouldn't mind, the little harlot.

He parted his cheeks, taking a second to admired the shiny hole before taking his cocking and sliding in. It went in so easy, that Peter wondered if Stiles used the largest plug they had early. He fought a groan not wanting to wake him. He started to thrust, and sooner than he'd like he came filling up his mate. Stiles hadn't stirred during any of this. Peter slid out, and quickly decided to just clean him out with his mouth. He made quick work of it, Stiles started to moan. When Peter was done he grabbed one younger man's shirts form the floor cleaned himself and tugged the boy to him.

Stiles really was perfect, making them go over their kinks again at the beginning of the month.

* * *

 

Aphrodisiacs

"Oh god, oh god," Stiles breathed out. "I change my mind. i need the sex pollen thing." He made grabby hands then, expecting the werewolf to give the still warm mug.

Peter sighed. "Stiles, first of all, it's not even pollen, second, we already discussed that if you didn't feel like you could do this we didn't have to go through with this."

"Whatever, so it's a tea. It still came from a flower. And also? Yeah we kinda have to do it. Do it. Do the do." He was still trying to control his breathing.

"I know you have to have sex, but that doesn't necessarily mean with me. If you're honestly so anxiety ridden at the prospect of having sex with me, that you need an aphrodisiac to go through with it. Pick. Someone. Else." Peter then muttered, more to himself. "I should have killed Deaton for giving that to you."

"Be realistic... If I pick someone else, we'd have to another month. The pack can't--afford that." He whined, "Now gimme my tea, and I can drink it and get over my nerves, 'm not, it's not. Peter. I'm just nervous I'm gonna screw up, and this isn't really the way I thought we'd have our first time together."

"Stiles--" Peter looked pleased and pained at the same time.

"Tea, tea before I throw up and really screw the ritual. Sex magic now, feelings later." He let out a relieved sighed before gulping the liquid down. "Oh god, fuck. Okay."

* * *

 

Spankings

"Fifteen," he breathed out. Stiles squirmed. Not knowing if he wanted to get away or push up for more. He didn't know why he agreed to this.

_Smack!_

"Sixteen." Peter could be such a butt sometimes.

_Smack, smack, smack!_

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen." He couldn't stop the whine. He couldn't help that the bastard was right in that Stiles would like spankings. He could feel the heat of his face. He kinda wanted to cry.

"That's it sweetheart, you're doing so good," Peter said, rubbing his hand on his warm bottom. "Just a couple more."

"Daddy!" he cried out. He wanted done. The next slap was just on the side of too hard.

"No whining."

"Twenty," he said, and continued until twenty-five. Stiles was crying by the end, but his Daddy made it better.  
He did always say he looked pretty when he had tears running down his face. 


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk & Water Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Stiles

"Fuck, fuck!" Peter growled. Stiles was on his knees for him. He had gave kitten licks to Peter's cock, then the licks turned to dirty open mouthed kisses. Stiles was busy bobbing his head now. The boy had a look of blissfulness on his face. "You are such a little slut. You know that, don't you baby?"

He really was. They had come to the woods to look for, as Stiles so eloquently put it, the monster of the week. Not finding anything Stiles had decided to drop to his knees and beg for his Daddy's cock. For his Daddy to mark him. Not that Peter was complaining.

He bucked forward, when he felt Stiles moan and choked him in the process. It made tears form in his eyes. That didn't stop Peter, instead he grabbed the boy's hair to continue to fuck his face.

Soon enough Stiles was sobbing right out, and Peter was about to come. He yanked on the hair, pulling him off.

"Open your mouth, baby. Open it wide," he grunted out, jacking himself off. "Come on you slut, you wanted me to mark you up."

"Daddy." Stiles was gasping, still crying--but he arched his back. Mouth wide open, tears on his face, with his throat exposed... It was such a pretty sight. The image, coupled with the smell of arousal coming off in waves finally had Peter painting him thoroughly. When he was done Stiles was stilling whining for more.

"You're such a greedy, little thing," Peter sighed. "One would think I gave you too much."

"Please, please mark me up. I want all of you Daddy." And how could Peter deny such a plea. With that he let go of his bladder, and Stiles was already moaning like bitch in heat before the piss hit his face.


	3. Day 3: Biting & Sthenolagnia, Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles

Biting  
sthenolagnia

Stiles heard his head make a dull thud against the door. He had jumped on Derek as soon as he came though the door. He was just so happy and excited that his mate came home, he couldn't help it, but he also couldn't help his Pavlovian response to Derek's strength. His dick had instantly hardened. Next thing he knew Derek had somehow closed the door and his back was pushed up against it. He squeezed his legs around Derek, pulling him closer.

"Derek! Fuck! Missed you, god, missed this. So hot. Like really hot, might actually just blow my load right now, dude," Stiles rambled. "Also when did lose my shorts?"

He lost what ever else he said when Derek let out a little huff for a laugh and he continued scent marking him. Though now, Derek pressed his lips--and chin firmer against his neck. The man was gonna give beard burn. Everyone was gonna see it. God. For some reason that Stiles wasn't embarrassed by that thought. Maybe he should have been, but no, his cocked just jumped between their bodies at the idea of everyone seeing it.

"Derek," he moaned. Derek was working the plug he had put in their earlier. He started as soon as he got the text that the werewolf was on his way from the airport. Stiles was so on edge he felt like crying. "Derek, hold my wrist. Hold my arms up and please fuck me? Please, with you cock? Please I missed this."

Derek growled, flashing red eyes at him and did as asked. He had Stiles pinned at the door, holding him up his wrists in one hand--but he was still only fucking him the plug.  
"Baby, please," he whined, grinding against Derek who was still in his jeans. "Please. Please, I want you in me."

Finally Derek let the red toy fall the ground. He worked on pants pulling himself out, and hiked up Stiles a little higher, and worked his arm under Stiles leg. Stiles yelped at his dick slid against the shirt. He sighed when Derek finally bottomed out. He felt relief, while Derek got frantic starting to fuck him hard, not even a time for Stiles to adjust. Not that he minded. Jesus, he loved when Derek got like this.

Maybe he would knot him.

"I am gonna knot you. Fill you up so good. Make sure everyone knows you're mine." Oh good, Derek was still verbal. He was nipping at his neck now. "Gonna mark you from the inside out."

His skin was buzzing and he ached. Stiles wanted it. And he could feel Derek paying attention his mating bite.

"Oh god, yes. Yes, yes, yes." He tried to move, but he couldn't Derek just tightened his grip. "Please, do it?"

And Derek was the best mate, because soon enough he was coming and popping his knot in Stiles abused hole. Stiles was pretty sure the wolf would have howled too, if he didn't bite his mark. After that Stiles came too. The pleasure pain from the bite and being full to the brim was perfect. So perfect after he hadn't had Derek in what felt eons.  
After he finally calmed down from the aftershocks, he asked, "Did you break the skin again?"

"Sorry." Then he began soothing licks to the bite, making Stiles moan. Derek moved the arm so he could grips stiles by the thigh, and Stiles wiggled his hands out of his grip to circle around neck.

"Hmm, feels good. But you should really take us to bed, I'm sure you're tired." He let out a tired giggle when all Derek did was grab his ass with his other hand, and did as told.

"Tomorrow we can have a lazy day--bought fresh blueberries for you."

Derek kissed his cheek in thanks. Somehow he managed to get them in the middle with Stiles laying on top of him.

* * *

 

Public

"Derek," Stiles moaned. He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with Derek about to fuck him in a public bathroom, when he had just gone out with Erica for a night out.

"Yeah, that's it baby," Derek murmured as Stiles pushed back when on his fingers when he added a third. "Almost ready."

"Oh god," Stiles gasped. "Yes."

Soon enough Derek was fucking him, making the old stalls shake. Stiles didn't even care when he heard the loud music, signalling the door opening. He just hoped Derek didn't growl.

"When I'm done, we're going to leave," he grunted, "and I'm going to take you home so you can take my knot."


	4. Day 4: Knife play, Begging, Bukakke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris/Peter/Stiles

"Stiles."

"Hm?" Stiles hummed, very aware at the blade against his adam's apple.

"Soon you're going into the bar, find my friend, and drop to your knees. You'll be a good whore and do whatever he tells you." By then Peter had already traced the knife up his throat, and now tracing his already plump lips.

Stiles gulped, but gave a small nod. He probably stank of fear. But also arousal. It took so long to get here.

"Who knows what that hunter will have you do for his buddies." He dragged the knife back down. Peter was easy enough to convince. Let the werewolf play first and last, and Stiles could get him to do most things.

Stiles whined at the possibilities. It had taken Chris so much longer to convince. Blah blah safety. Forget he was a Spark that could take care of himself.

"Maybe he'll take out your pretty plug and make you all sloppy?" Peter asked nonchalantly. His bright blue eyes gave everything away though. He had his wolfy mate help convince their hunter.

Stiles was so close to begging.

"Please, please. Fuck me? Please touch me. Please Pe--" he inhaled when the knife pressed hard enough to cut into his throat. He could feel drops of blood drip. Fuck.

Peter laughed meanly. "Aw, the little whore's so eager you're forgetting the game."

Stiles knew that was an opening to back out, but he just bucked his hips against the air moaning. Peter smirked, drawing the knife away to lean across him to open of the door. He didn't say anything, just staring at Stiles long enough to make him blush. He ambled out of the car and made his way into the building.

-

When the last drop of cum fell on his face Chris took him by the collar roughly pulling him to his feet. He whined, feeling woozy. He could here the other men still around them laugh. He felt warm inside.

He let the hunter lead him out the door, shaking with anticipation to what his mates would do to him now that his whole face was dripping with other men's come. Chris didn't even touch him in there. He needed.

"Oh, I know what you need," Chris murmured. He pushed Stiles down to his knees, and the next thing he knew he spluttering because water was thrown on his face. He squinted his eyes coughing. It had went up his nose, because he automatically tilted his head.

"I don't care if you're pretty all dirtied up, baby," he heard Peter say. "But you really stink."

"Peter," he cried out. "Chris, please? Please touch me. Make me smell like you."

"Fuck!"

"He begs so pretty, Peter. Did you hear him in there?" Chris asked, walking up close behind Stiles. He could feel his cock straining against his jeans. "Or did you have to drive for awhile so you didn't come in and fuck in front of everyone?"

"Peter. Please, Peter. Make me smell like you. Make sure everyone knows I'm yours," Stiles begged. He didn't stop pleading even though Chris talked over him. He was gentle this time when he poured water over him. Then he ran his hand across his throat making him stretch. Scent marking. Showing his throat off to the werewolf. Soon enough he was choking on his cock with Chris holding him still.


	5. Day 5: Humiliation, Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek/Stiles

Humiliation

"You know what?" Derek asked him.

"Hm?" Stiles asked, paying more attention to the people around them.

"You really are a slut," Derek stated, a surprised look on his face. Stiles frowned, because this so wasn't the place for this. He jumped when the wolf came closer placing his hand comforting on his back.

"Wh-what?" Stiles turned, wide eyed to stare at Derek.

"Do you really need me to spell it out for you?" he asked meanly. Stiles could feel the blush that was forming on his face.

"Derek," he hissed.

"Don't try and play coy with me," Derek ordered. Moving his hand up to grip the back of his neck. Stiles stifled a moan. He couldn't help it. And Derek knew that, the bastard. He started to call him a kitten after he found out he basically went limp from it. Like now.

"I can smell you, kitten. I can smell what a slut you are. Panting for it for it like a bitch in heat." Derek then made a point by making a show of him inhaling. "So wet."  
Stiles face burned.

"Derek. Stop it," he said, putting his hands on Derek's chest. He halfheartedly tried to push him away.

"Why? I know you like it."

Stiles felt his stomach tie in knots. His cock was indeed leaking, but he hated it. It didn't matter his Daddy put him in his pretty pink cock cage before they left the house. It matched his jeweled plug.

"I know you like me calling you out when you act like this. Like you'd drop your pants for anyone." This time Derek growled, letting his claws lightly touch Stiles.

He felt tears start to swell in eyes. Stiles tried to blink them away, but they just fell down his cheeks instead.

"Derek, no," he said, voice small. "Daddy!"

"What? What does the slut have to say? Hm," Derek said, shaking him slightly.

"Not, 'm not a slut," he whispered.

"Try again," Daddy said in warning voice.

"Daddy's slut," he whispered.

"What was that?" Daddy asked. "I didn't hear you."

"I'm Daddy's slut. Just his," Stiles said louder. "Daddy's slut to use whenever he wants. Daddy knows what I need."

His Daddy smiled then, and Stiles feel felt shame but he felt warm too.

* * *

 

Body Swap

When every body left the loft leaving Stiles and Derek home Stiles started jumping in place. It looked weird, because he was in Derek's body. The manic grin looked weird too.

"Derek. Derek!" he said, latching onto his arm.

"Stiles, watch your strength," Derek said, grimacing. He pulled his--Stiles hands away.

"Oh, sorry," Stiles said. "But Derek? You know what this means we have to do?"

"Please don't say sex."

"We have to have sex!" he said ignoring him.

Derek sighed. "You can't really control your strength. What makes you think we'd survive that?"

"I have a plan, babe! We use the wolf's bane rope, and you ride me. And who cares about control because I want us knotted."

Derek felt himself get instantly hard. Goddamn it.

"You get to see why I wanna marry you dick, and I get to see how it feels."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Yeah, okay."


	6. 6: Bondage, Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Stiles

Bondage

He scowled at the plump butt walking out the bedroom.

"Put on some pants!" he yelled. "This isn't a porno!"

Stiles strained his ears trying to see what his boyfriend was saying to the pizza person. He wiggled on bed, pulling the leather cuffs keeping him there.

"Peter! Peter, peter, peter!" Stiles called. "Pete-er! You're boyfriend wants you!"

"Stop pouting, we need plates," Peter said loudly.

"Come back! My stomach didn't mean it!" he said, not pouting at all.

Peter came in with plate of two slices. He was eating one when he came back. His mouth was not watering at the smell of cheesy goodness. Right on cue his stomach growled again.

"Sure about that?" he asked, with an raised brow.

"Peter! I want orgasms. Not you feeding me greasy food," he said indignantly. He moved his arms huffing when they didn't give. "This was supposed to be about bondage! Not food porn."

Peter came to the bed to sit by his bed, holding a slice out for him. "Take a bite." Stiles grudgingly took a small bite, moaning at the taste. Peter got his favorite. "Finish a slice, and you can get an orgasm later. I won't even complain about the garlic breath."

Stiles was about to tell him he wouldn't need to complain if they did the sex first--but Peter cut him off by placing the pizza in his open mouth.

"Pretty sure this is still about bondage though," Peter said thoughtfully taking his own bite. Smarmy he continued, "Patience is a virtue."

Stiles decided when he got to the crust he was gonna bite Peters fingers off.

* * *

 

Size difference

  
"You have such a tiny cock," Peter cooed.

Stiles his his face in his hands. He didn't know why he agreed to this. Sure he got off on a little humiliation but this was too much. Peter was on his knees for him, paying too much attention to Stiles... small penis. Usually it was Stiles who was on his knees servicing Peter. Well, always. It's the only thing they've done because this. Stiles didn't want this.

"Peter," he whined. "Stop."

"Baby, you don't have to feel ashamed," Peter said, rubbing circles on his hips. "It's cute. I like it. Such a cute little cocklet. I want to suck it."

His cock made a little twitch at that. He also started to have the squirmy feeling when Peter usually began his dirty talk. He didn't say anything, and Peter continued.

"It would fit perfectly in my mouth. I could probably fit you tiny balls too," Peter said, looking up at him with that look. Fuck. "Not like how you have trouble with me, right baby? Sometimes you even choke."

Stiles keened when Peter engulfed his member. He seemed enthusiastic, and coupled with that look Stiles was pretty sure he was gonna die by orgasms now that his...werewolf knew about their size difference.


End file.
